Rutinitas di Pagi Hari
by Crinum Asiaticum
Summary: Setiap harinya, mereka melakukan rutinitas di pagi hari. Tentu saja, dengan gadis pujaan mereka. /Complete!


Rutinitas di Pagi Hari

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: T

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

Rutinitas di Pagi Hari

.

.

.

Pagi 1: Kise Ryouta

Pagi hari di Teikou Gakuen membuat Kise Ryouta gugup. Seragamnya yang sebetulnya sudah rapi, dirapikannya lagi. Cermin yang tergantung tepat di samping meja guru piket dimanfaatkannya untuk memeriksa penampilannya. Kise mencoba untuk membuat senyuman yang paling manis, yang tentu saja dapat membuat fans-nya pingsan. Tapi bukan untuk itu Kise tersenyum seperti ini. Melainkan untuk _gadis itu_. Kise bahkan rela bangun pagi-pagi, untuk bertemu dengan _gadis itu_. Bukan rutinitasnya, memang. Ini pertama kalinya. Dan demi menghindari serbuan para fans yang dapat menghalanginya, Kise harus berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali.

_Kumohon, cepatlah datang._, batin Kise menjerit.

Tap.

Berhasil!

Gadis itu datang, dengan seperti biasanya, seragam yang rapi, surai panjang lurus berwarna _dark brown_ yang digerai begitu saja, dan tak lupa, tatapan tajam yang merupakan sifat alamiahnya.

Kise segera menghampirinya. Dengan gugup, tentu saja. Seceria-cerianya Kise, terhadap gadis yang disukainya dia bisa mati kutu.

" [Name]cchi, pagi!" sapanya hangat.

Gadis itu menoleh. Seperti biasa, tanpa senyum. "Hm."

Ah, hanya itu saja?

Gadis itu berjalan begitu saja, setelah membalas sapaan Kise dengan 'hm'.

Kise tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Tapi di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia begitu senang. Sungguh. Tak ada kebohongan. Meskipun hanya sekedar 'hm', tapi Kise merasa bahwa dia memedulikannya.

Mulai sekarang, Kise akan menambahkan jadwal di rutinitas paginya.

Menyapa [Name]cchi setiap pagi.

Pagi 2: Aomine Daiki

Aomine terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah puas-puasan tadi malam dia bermain game semalaman (dan juga jangan lupa kebiasaannya membaca majalah porno sebelum tidur), Aomine terbangun tepat jam tujuh pagi. Ah, dia ingin sekali kembali tidur. Tapi dia tidak ingin menanggung resiko ditendang oleh _Okaa-san_ tercintanya.

Seperti biasa, setelah bangun tidur, Aomine mandi, memakai seragam, dan karena hari ini libur dia tidak perlu memakai seragam. Hanya memakai celana panjang dan kaus oblong biasa yang membuatnya terlihat kucel. Tapi tetap saja 'tampan'.

Rutinitas kali ini sudah selesai. Ah, tapi masih ada satu lagi.

Aomine keluar dari kamarnya. Menuju ruang makan, Aomine tahu siapa yang pertama kali ditemuinya selain ibunya.

Fujioka [Name], gadis yang seumuran dengannya, tapi beda sekolah, yang tinggal sementara di rumahnya.

[Name] menoleh. "Oh, selamat pagi, Aho. Sarapan sudah siap! Cepat makan!" perintah [Name]. Aomine mengerucutkan bibirnya. Seperti biasa dia selalu memanggilnya dengan 'Aho'.

"Iya, iya, aku makan. Tapi sebelum itu..." raut wajah Aomine berubah menjadi mesum. Tangannya sudah siap. Dan...

Yap. Tangan Aomine sudah bergerak nakal di pinggang [Name], berniat untuk menuju ke atas.

Buak!

Aomine jatuh tersungkur. [Name] tersenyum iblis kepadanya. "Masih cepat seratus tahun untuk berbuat mesum kepadaku, Aho. Apakah kau lupa aku pernah memenangkan pertandingan karate tingkat nasional, hm?"

_Oh, tentu saja aku tidak lupa._, gumam Aomine dalam hati. Sambil menahan rasa sakit yang dideritanya, Aomine berusaha berdiri.

Meskipun yah, gadis ini memukulnya itu sudah biasa bagi Aomine. Itu sudah menjadi rutinitas, yang entah kenapa sangat disenanginya.

Pagi 3: Kuroko Tetsuya

Kuroko berlari dengan sangat cepat, meskipun sebetulnya tidak cepat. Kuroko berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga. Dia tidak boleh ketinggalan kereta. Tidak, tidak boleh! Sepanjang hidupnya. Ini rutinitasnya. Bukannya dia takut terlambat ke sekolah, bukan, bukan itu. tapi ada yang lain.

Hup! Kuroko berhasil melompat masuk ke kereta, mengatur nafasnya yang kelelahan akibat mengejar kereta. Kuroko melirik sebentar ke arah bangku penumpang. Ada! Gadis bersurai hitam itu sedang duduk dengan tenang, sambil membaca novel Agatha Christie.

Dengan susah payah, Kuroko duduk di sampingnya, yang kebetulan tidak ada orang (Kuroko berteriak dengan senang di dalam hati). Setelah duduk, Kuroko menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati gadis itu masih setia membaca novel-nya. Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Kuroko. "Maaf. Ada apa?" Rupanya gadis itu menyadari tatapan Kuroko. Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, hanya saja hari ini kau tidak membaca novel Sherlock Holmes kesukaanmu." Ujar Kuroko. Gadis itu terpaku, kaget mengetahui novel yang sering di bacanya.

Ah, mana mungkin Kuroko tidak tahu. Karena salah satu rutinitas paginya: mengamati gadis itu di kereta yang sama.

Pagi 4: Midorima Shintarou

Gadis bersurai pendek itu berjalan menuju bangkunya. Hari masih pagi, tapi sebgai gadis teladan, ia selalu berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi. Dengan riang, gadis itu berjalan menuju bangkunya, sambil bersenandung ria.

Gadis itu berhenti bersenandung kala mendapati sebuah boneka beruang kecil yang manis berada di atas mejanya. Seakan tahu siapa yang meletakkannya, gadis itu menatap seorang laki-laki bersurai hijau yang sedang duduk di bangku sebelah.

Midorima gelagapan. "Bukannya aku peduli atau apa, nanodayo! Aku hanya memberikanmu lucky item agar kau hari ini tidak sial! Ta...tapi bukan berarti aku peduli padamu!" Gadis itu tertawa.

"Aku tahu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis. Pipi Midorima memerah.

Dia hanya terlalu malu mengakui bahwa meletakkan lucky item di atas meja gadis itu pagi-pagi, merupakan rutinitasnya setiap hari.

Pagi 5: Murasakibara Atsushi

Murasakibara merupakan tipikal pemuda yang malas. Malas sekali, malah. Tapi untuk rutinitas paginya, dia tak pernah malas.

Seperti biasanya, di kereta yang sesak akan penumpang, gadis yang tingginya melewati batas normal tinggi perempuan, yakni 179 berdiri di dekat pintu kereta. Dia memang tinggi, tapi setiap harinya selalu saja mudah terhimpit di antara para penumpang. Dan Murasakibara yang merasa harus menolongnya, melindunginya dengan memeluknya.

Pipi gadis itu memerah, mengingat bahwa mereka hanya memiliki status sebagai teman sekelas. Namun tetap saja, Murasakibara tidak berhenti melakukan rutinitasnya, mencium puncak kepala sang gadis.

"Murasakibara-kun, hentikan." Pinta gadis itu. Tapi Murasakibara tidak peduli. "Tidak bisa, [Name]-chin. Aku harus melakukannya. Ini adalah rutinitasku."

"EH?!"

Tentu saja, wajah gadis itu makin memerah.

Pagi 6: Akashi Seijuurou

Akashi berjalan dengan angkuh, layaknya seorang raja. Kali ini, seperti biasa, dia berjalan menuju tempat latihan panah di sekolahnya. Dan yang selalu dia lihat adalah seorang gadis bersurai coklat muda panjang diikat ekor kuda, sedang berlatih panahan.

"Sepertinya kau berlatih keras lagi, ya, [Name]." Gadis itu mendecih.

"Sialan! Buat apa lagi kau ke sini, hah?!" seru gadis itu. akashi tersenyum.

"Tentu saja untuk melihat rivalku yang berlatih sampai mati pun tak akan bisa mengalahkanku." Ejek Akashi.

Wajah gadis itu merah padam. "KAU! BERANINYA MENGEJEKKU?!"

Akashi menyeringai. "Yah, aku pergi dulu. Selamat berjuang, 'nomor dua'."

Gadis itu melotot. "AKASHI!"

Akashi hanya tertawa. Hal yang jarang dilakukannya. Yah, dia memang jarang tertawa seperti itu. Tapi berkat gadis itu, dia bisa tertawa seperti ini. Dan yah, wajah gadis itu terlihat lucu ketika sedang marah.

"Rutinitas pagi hari ini selesai."

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Apa ini?

Ini adalah fict yang hancur! Huwee! Syifa pengen bikin fict,jadi ginilah jadinya.

Syifa tahu bahwa Syifa memiliki hutang fict, dan Syifa harap mohon minna-san sabar menunggu ya... :'(

So,

Mind to Review?


End file.
